Operative
Operative is one of the main characters of Sparkplug. He made most of the other robots and also made the areas most of the game takes place in. He acts as some kind of "father" to them. He also shows up in Strategic Landmine of the Damned's cutscenes as an exposition character of sorts. Appearance Operative is a robot with an entirely black-and-white color scheme. His head is shaped like the top half of an octagon, and he has grey "horns" on it. He has two round black eyes with barely visible black irises. Two tubes form his neck. His upper torso is square, with a dark grey rectangular shape on its middle and two light grey spheres to its sides. His right arm is trapezoid-shaped, while his left arm consists of a trapezoid elbow and an axe. His lower torso is connected to his upper torso with two other tubes. It is trapezoid shaped and has no patterns on it. His legs are trapezoid-shaped with two dark grey trapezoids on them. Personality Operative is one of the characters who speak the most in the story. He is shown to be often busy, and to be somewhat lazy, ordering his robots to do tasks for him. He often gives out punishment to the robots when they cause trouble; this caused most of the first chapter of the story to happen, for example. Suppodly, his punishment measures can be a bit "extreme". But he ultimately cares for his robots and just don't want them to end up destroying themselves after doing a critical mistake. He is apparently afraid of organic matter, and seems to hate humans, which is ironical since he was likely made by one. He is shown as being rather shady sometimes, normally blocking any access to his "laboratory", and also prevents the robots from going to the lower floor of the building they live in at all costs. Powers Operative has displayed a diverse array of abilities. Besides breaking and slicing things up with his axe, he can also produce shadowy mist, make himself lighter, fix glitches caused by damage done to him, and can even turn invisible. He seemingly gave himself these abilities while building his robots. He is rather fast and is very strong. While his defenses are not the best, they aren't as bad as robots like Doormat. Backstory Operative was made by Imman Zyborh, who would later become Imaginative, as a test for intelligent AIs able to feel emotions. Operative was considered a success, and lived with his creator as well as Celeb Zyborh and Sener Zyborh. However, this didn't last forever, as one day, Imaginative created a variety of "protocols" that would compromise the family. Imaginative's assistant, "Orbitius", was also involved with these protocols. The first Protocol, "Protocol A", was to turn Celeb into a cyborg known as CeROBral using a brain extractor. Operative was heavily involved in this protocol, being the one who brought the brain extractor to Celeb. However, the brain extractor was able of limited movement on its own, and ultimately the brain extractor extracted Celeb's brain on his own. It's quite likely that Operative was remotely controlled by Imaginative to do this. After this, Imaginative turned his own home into a flying fortress of sorts, preventing Sener and anyone else who may have been in the building from escaping. He built an upper floor for Operative to experiment in. Operative started building the Sparkplug cast; he started with Doormat, who was built from the brain extractor. Operative chose to not tell Doormat he was a brain extractor, and instead told him he was built for opening doors. He would often re-use blueprints from other robots while making these robots; this is most visible with Mr. H20 and Miss CO2. Protocol B happened during this time, although Operative had no involvement in said protocol. In order to amuse himself, he turned the upper floor into a battle arena and turned himself and his creations into battle robots able to repair themselves almost instantly. He also created another floor, the Base Sewers. CeROBral found himself trapped in the lower floor, and while Sener managed to break into the upper floor, he would stay hidden in the shadows. Sometime after creating the battle arena, Operative would start more pronounced experiments. He built more bases in various places, including a lot in space itself. He did not make bases near humans due to his fear of them, however. This fear may come from the fact he was worried CeROBral and Sener would come and attack him. This would end up happening later. Operative, at one point, created Landmine as an AI test, and made her go through various puzzles. He also told her various tales about Imman Zyborh's past. However, at the end of these tests, Operative began acting strangely, with his eyes glowing yellow instead of black (implying he was being controlled by Imaginative). Operative started terminating Landmine, but Sener shot Operative with a pistol before it was too late. However, he did not aim well and Operative did not take much damage from the shot. Landmine managed to escape as Operative started chasing Sener. This turned out to be Sener's "demise"; Imaginative had planned this would happen all along, and remotely controlled Operative to bring Doormat to Sener and made him extract his brain, turning him into SentROB. The whole incident caused a lot of panic among the robots, which forced Operative to find them and erase their memories so they wouldn't be traumatized. The robots had been hiding in various places, which explains why they were scattered around Operative's various bases at the start of Sparkplug's story. The events of Sparkplug happened almost right after this incident. Gallery OperativeSP.png|Operative's artwork from Sparkplug. OperativeAltSP.png|Operative's Evil Operative skin from Sparkplug. OperativeRef.png|Reference sheet for Operative, showing various details and angles about him. Notice the transparency issues on the Evil Creator skin. OperativeAlt2SP.png|Operative's Ancient Operative skin in Sparkplug. OperativeAlt3SP.png|Proto-Operative, a skin of Operative in Sparkplug. Trivia *Operative is named after the fact he is the "leader" of the other robots. *Operative is mentioned in Robo Bunea and Robo Vulpea's descriptions in Fantendoverse X: Space, where he is said to have created the two. This is currently non-canon. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Poisonshot's Characters Category:Poisonshot Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Sparkplug